Ask Over and Over
by Akira.Sora
Summary: ASK any of the Naruto characters questions...It's as simple as that.


Questions to Tenten:

Mornings Light asks:

What about your surname?

Tenten: I'm not allowed to tell you..?

Would you rather have a million different weapons or one good friend?

Tenten: I would choose one good friend, wait no, I mean yes.

Would you ever consider being attracted to an Akatsuki member?

Tenten: …maybe. (More like 'Hell Yeah!')

Questions to Sasuke:

Mornings Light asks:

Isn't the sweetest revenge known as forgiveness?

Sasuke: When I say that I am going to avenge my clan and kill in retaliation to what my brother has done to the clan and to me, I'm not sure if it would be the correct thing to do, my brother murdered my family, his family, and when I think about it, everything becomes confusing and anger takes over me. I also seem to wish that Itachi would have apologized, though.

Bella-bijin asks:

If you cut all your bonds, then why did you feel it was necessary to say Sakura's name when you saw her after 2.5 years? Can you honestly say all the time you were with her and Naruto, all the times you saved her life, even when she confessed everything, and offered to give herself up for you, you felt nothing whatsoever?

Sasuke: Sakura has given me a friendship, one that even I wouldn't be able to forget. I feel something deep within myself that has to do with her. I'm not sure what it is yet.

Kitty Harasser asks:

To Neji:

Will you marry me? ...But only when you're 16 because personally, I think as a 13-year-old you are one prissy little bi--

Neji: I am 16 though! And uhm- about the previous question…ehhh-walks away

To Tenten:

If both Neji and Deidara came up to you naked and asked you to marry them, who would you choose? Be honest!

Tenten: I'd pick…wait why would they come up to me naked in the first place? she's obviously trying to change the subject…heh

To Tobi:

Are you secretly Obito Uchiha and if you are, do you love Kakashi?

Tobi: I will never-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever (it could go on forever) --- tell you my secret!

To Sasuke:

Die...you are an idiot. Are you not self-aware or were you just born mentally retarded? You have justified your depleting knowledge by doing just what your brother told you to. Wouldn't it have been wiser to ignore him and live your life without giving Itachi the satisfaction of knowing how much he's hurt you? Naruto...Sakura...Konoha has raised to and nurtured you and supported your ungrateful emo ass and this is how you repay them? Why bother anyone by existing? Go crawl back into Itachi's pussy where you came from.

Sasuke: …I'm scared, go away…

To Itachi:

Get a life...I still respect you lots because you're kick ass.

P.S. Is Kisame really your girlfriend?

P.S.S. It's called eye-bag cream honey. Have you heard of it?

Itachi: No, Kisame is not my girlfriend…he's not even a female…and uhm quit picking on me before I kick you booty!

To Deidara:

Will you go out with me? Who do you like? Is it even a girl? snickers

Deidara: Why should I go out with you if I like someone else… and yes she's a girl…

To Naruto:

Has Sasuke ever come onto you?

Naruto: That's not of your beeswax …dattebayo…

To Sakura: 

You'd think over time a girl of your intelligence would take a hint, right? Why don't you go out with Lee? He's twice the man Sasuke is...literally in the perverted sense for those who didn't catch it

Sakura: Sasuke is the bestest ninja that ever lived, he's cute, cool, blah, blah, blah… (she wouldn't stop talking about Sasuke so…)

Its.as.if.i.never.existed asks

To Naruto-baka:  
Who do you think will be paired with you at the very end of the series?

Can't you just forget Sakura? She doesn't care about you anyway. 

Naruto:

Everyone is saying Hinata, but I guess so… but

Sakura is pretty…blank expression as he stares into thin air…

To Sakura:  
Why is it that you never wanted Naruto to be your boyfriend? He cares about you more than Sasuke does. He always makes sure that you're safe. So why don't you ask Naruto to be your boyfriend or ask someone to make Naruto ask you to be his girlfriend?

To Sasuke-sama:

Why are you so hot? (Also to Itachi)

Sasuke: Cause I'm cool like that.

Itachi: Foolish brother, everyone knows I'm awesomer than you…and hotter… (do they ever not argue?)

If Itachi was to say sorry to what he has done and wanted to be best brothers once more, what would you say? What's your reaction?

Sasuke: I won't forgive him for what he has done…it's as if someone comes up to you and shaves all your hair off and then goes "oops, I'm sorry."

Did you ever think about going back to Konoha?

Sasuke: Screw Konoha! receives glares from villagers

Do you find Karin more attractive than Sakura?

Sasuke: Sakura is not even attractive…so nyah…

If you were given another life, instead of an avenger's life, what would that life be?

Sasuke: I'd have the life of an emo… (T-T that's pretty sad, maybe he just wants some attention?)

To Kakashi-sensei:

Why don't you want to show your face?

Kakashi: Cause it's way too sexy for all you peasants.

Did you really consider Obito as your best friend?

Kakashi: Maybe…don't your rivals eventually become your friends, Naruto and Sasuke for example used to be friends after being rivals, no?

What was your childhood like?

Kakashi: It was just your average ninja's life smiles proudly under mask

To InoShikaCho:

How's life being fat, "troublesome", and Ms. Beautiful (in the opposite according to Sai-san)?

Choji: I'm NOT FAT!!!!!!

Shikamaru: This is too troublesome…sighs and falls asleep on the floor

Ino: Eh? Oh, well it's great because I'm, like, totally popular! giggles unstoppably


End file.
